Lo único que le faltaba
by Lexy D Miyu
Summary: Fran queria ser un superhéroe, era su mas grande sueño, y eso implicaba tener todo lo que un superhéroe poseía. Por eso, cuando notó lo que faltaba, no dudó mucho en ir con la única persona que podía darselo. Gekokujou. Fran/Chrome


**Comentarios:** Totalmente fumado, pero bueno, era una idea que se me ocurrió y me pareció divertida, así que la escribí xDDD.

Tiene cierta relación con el fic de "Combinaciones con la niebla" y el "Camino para llegar a la niebla" de mi autoría y de Leeran respectivamente, les recomiendo mas las de ella que las mías: 33!

Ningún personaje me pertenece, pertenecen a Akira Amano, yo solo me los robo por un rato para Gekokujou.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del Arc del Futuro, pero ubicado en el presente (duhhh, ni yo me entiendo xDD)

**Lo único que le faltaba.**

Él quería ser un superhéroe, era su más grande sueño y no pararía hasta convertirse en uno. Por eso siempre andaba buscando información sobre ellos y leyendo para saber que era lo que se necesitaba para ser uno genial.

Y, algo que siempre tenían los Superhéroes, o al menos de los que había leído, era una pareja, una chica linda a la que siempre rescataban cuando los villanos las tomaban de rehén para amenazarlos. Y él, siendo el hombre que era, aunque todos siguieran tachándolo de niño por tener diez años, y que se convertiría en superhéroe no podía quedarse sin tener eso.

Una vez esa idea se instaló en su mente no la pudo sacar de allí. Si el quería ser un superhéroe tenia que cumplir con todos sus requerimientos: el traje ya lo tenia inventado, la pose ya la sabia a la perfección, los ayudantes ya los tenia, aunque ellos no lo supieran, pero Chikusa y Ken no tenían porque saberlo… todavia y, si no encontraba un villano pronto, el cabeza de piña tendría que cumplir con ese papel. Total, Mukuro no tenía que esforzarse mucho para parecerlo de todos modos.

Así que, en resumen, solo le faltaba una chica a la cual siempre proteger de los villanos y, dado que solo conocía una mujer, no tuvo que quebrarse mucho la cabeza buscando quien podría ser.

-¿Sucede algo Fran?-inquirió Chrome al ver llegar al de cabello verde a su cuarto mas temprano de lo normal. Ya era costumbre en el niño ir todas las noches para dormir con ella, alegando siempre que el aura asesina de los otros dos le comenzaba a doler y que Nagi, al no tener un aura que despidiera ganas de matarlo, sino una tranquila y acogedora, resultaba reconfortante para dormir. Y Chrome, siendo ella, le sonreía y lo dejaba dormir a su lado, sonriendo enternecida cuando este pasaba un brazo por su cintura aferrándose a ella, aun cuando eso significara escuchar por la mañana los gritos de los otros dos, o al menos los gritos de Ken, señalándolos acusadoramente por verlos salir juntos de la habitación de la chica.

Fran se acercó a Chrome hasta dejar su rostro frente al de ella viéndola analíticamente, causando con eso un gran sonrojo en la Guardiana de la Niebla que no entendía de que iba todo aquello. Después, tomando aire habló con su característico tono de voz.

-Chrome… ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?- inquirió tranquilamente formando después una mueca de interrogación cuando el rostro de la chica paso de un sonrojo leve a un rojo tomate que lo abarcaba por completo antes de que entrara en un gran estado de shock mientras un Fran aun sin comprender la abanicaba con su mano.

Mukuro, en la cabeza de ambos, rió burlonamente por eso, escuchando después completamente entretenido como Chrome intentaba explicarle a Fran, en medio de balbuceos y sonrojos, que una pareja era alguien de quien estabas enamorado.

-Mmmm- dijo Fran asimilando lo que la chica le decía- en ese caso… ¿Cómo me enamoro de ti?

El sonrojo de la chica tras la pregunta volvió a abarcar todo su rostro mientras Mukuro reía más fuerte y Fran ponía cara de no entender.

Entonces… ¿Eso significaba que ya tenía a su pareja o no?

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Dejar comentarios es gratis :333 Además, sus comentarios-criticas ayudan a que los intentos de escritoras *se señala* mejoren.**


End file.
